fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lionman
Summary There was a universe, almost identical to our own, same planets, same solar systems, same galaxies the only difference was the inhabitants, they were superhuman in our eyes and they were called Evolutionary Humans, they were humans, who evolved through time, they were more powerful than ordinary humans because they developed superpowers, through training or trauma, they could become extremely powerful as their abilities grew. Their universe was nearing the end due to overuse of quantum computers, their technology, even though millennia more advanced than ours, could do little to nothing in relation to rebuilding said universe, the damage was done because of oblivion and arrogance. Lionman belongs to the Omega Reality, the Omega Reality is a Reality almost identical to our universe in every way, the inhabitants are filled with superpowers that ranges from street level, to cosmic level, that was until the Evolutionary Humans from a baron Reality migrated for their survival. The Ultravox of that time, over used these quantum computers, which altered the Reality to which he saw fit, but he didn't account for all the variables and he was accidentally destroying the Realities. His son however, the present Ultravox as a teenager could use them without damaging the Reality, But the leader of a secret society Exodius, (Word pun on Exodus) wanted the race to follow him, so he fought and eventually killed the original Ultravox, but he was locked up. , Peter, who's our Ultravox, became King early.(edited) But Exodus had a plan, he cloned Ultravox's son, Peter, to make the perfect evil leader, in case he dies or gets locked up... This clone was known as Ultravox X. He fought against the villains for years before being able to at the last legs of the Reality, transport his people to another Reality. So Peter took the reigns of Ultravox and finished the quantum computers, but as the race migrated and arrived on the new Earth, the enemy followed. He unfortunately brought the war to the Earth, after years of battling, sacrifices from human and Evolutionary Human alike, the heroes won, and thus Ultravox started global repairs and reperations, eventually becoming the emperor of Oceania becoming a global super power. It killed 10's of millions of Evolutionary humans, and hundreds of millions of Humans, who sided with both sides for different ideals. Ultravox befriended the Earths leaders and managed to secure a place for him to rule over, which is known on our earth as Victora, but it was changed to Pinnacle City. But there was more evil lurking, Ultravox X was planning Exodus's escape, and Exodus's master, Morganeth sworn pain on Ultravox's family line because Morganeth was the immortal sworn enemy of the original Ultravox. At the age of 15, Daniel started having blackouts when in danger, he performed feats he shouldn't have been able to do, he decided to leave for training, he went to the Marenza Mountains, to scale the extremely tall mountain to train with the legendary Master Zyiang Zyung, this master would train Daniel in hopes of unlocking his Evolutionary Genes. He trained there for months before the tyrant Morganeth tracked down Daniel and killed his Master brutally, he then tortured Daniel and threw Daniel off a mountain when he thought Daniel to be dead. Daniel was retrieved by a Ninja Clan to train him further once he was healed, once he finished with the ninja clan they let him go separate ways to further train. Daniel survives in the Himalayas wilderness for his own for an entire year, fighting Black Bears, Snow Leopards and Yaks and winning every time Daniel cross paths with the Extingiush Agency, a group formed to deal with Evolutionary Villians, he trained there and learnt to deal with evil super powered villains and how to take them out. Daniel on a mission was sent to an abandoned cave to retrieve the artefact "Ultimate Elixir" fight Armadillion, an Evolutionary Villian who was 8 feet tall and 1000 pounds heavy, who had a shell that was three times harder than diamond Daniel fought him physically just for some fun, however, he was overpowered eventually, so he took it upon himself to drink the Elixir without any testing and his strength and speed multiplied by three, Daniel used his Wing Chun and Wooshu experience to overpower Armadillion before sending him through a wall of rock, arresting him He trained for about a year before he was allowed to come back to Pinnacle City, where he joined his father's team, Daniel is granted a prototype armour enhancing his speed and strength twelve times over than before as well as supplying energy blades, and bullets as well as taser whips, and smoke pellets rejoining his father's team He then stayed on that team for about a year before started having blackouts again, he left the team to expiriment on himself to try to stop these blackouts. Daniel travels to the African Savannah to study meditation, scientific experiment and Spiritual Practice, during this time he had taken out top African Villians while growing hair length and a beard, his armour was eventually trashed, so he just walked around shirtless, it was Africa so he could get away with it. The ritual brought out who Daniel was on the inside, turning him into an embodiment of self, The Lionman as he was forced to fight in a war-torn limbo for thousands of years, some of his feats include. Pulling/Collapsing a mountain in itself, running dozens of times faster than sound, lifting an object that was said to weigh trillions of tons, healed from a countrywide blast in less than a day, solo'd an entire Platoon of warriors as strong as he was when he first entered the Realm as The Lionman, indicating that he had grown in power and speed by the day by an exponential amount, shockwaves destroy moons in a fight with the most powerful Revolutionary in the entire Realm who was said to be the largest threat to the Ruler, who was causing the war, Lionman ended up destroying a planet before using too much power and falling unconscious as he also knocked out the Revolutionist. His father, Ultravox found his whereabouts and helped him defeat the ruler to leave the realm as there was no need for him to stay, Ultravox finds out it's his son as Lionman reverts back to his human form. Lionman ran tests, carrying the weight of a moon on each limb and he was only half as fast as before, with half the control, showing that he could lift leaps and bounds more had he been motivated or pissed off He worked solo for a couple years before finally rejoining the team and gaining two sidekicks, Meltdown and Tyranissus, he then started his own team a couple years from that. And now were in present time. Appearance In his human form he usually wears a Kevlar plated leather jacket with a white shirt, he is physicaly built, he has a strong jaw, certainly above average in appearance, in the Lionman form, he is far larger and far more muscular, furry, with a huge mane, Lion-like facial features, he wears Tonormium armour, a fictional metal in my universe, the Omega Reality. Refer to the image above for a more descriptive image of him Personality Daniel is a fun spirited guy who has matured over his time in training, especially after his master died, Daniel is very competitive and tries to one up everyone at any time. Daniel tries to be morally just in everything he does, whether it's helping an old lady across the road, or not killing villains, Daniel can lose his temper however but he regains control in the end. Daniel experiences anxiety attacks because of his blackouts in his past. Daniel is also a religious Catholic Christian and he practices it in his everyday life, he prays before going into battle and revolves his life around the 10 commandments: Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Name: Daniel Howe (The Lionman) Gender: Male Age: 16 - 32 Classification: Evolutionary Human Date of Birth: 8th of the 12th 2001, Omega Reality present time is set in 2034. Birthplace: Pinnacle City (Modern Day Melbourne City) Weight: 245 Pounds (1,870 as Lionman, 4,900 as Primal 1, 12,240 as Primal 2, 42,840 as Primal 3,105,200 as Primal 4, 22,950 but variable as Mastered Primal) Height: 6ft 4 (9ft 2 as Lionman, 12ft as Primal 1, 20ft as Primal 2, 35ft as Primal 3, 50ft as Primal 4, 15ft, but variable as Mastered Primal Lionman) Likes: Training, Sport, Learning, Fighting, Eating, Sleeping, Intercourse, Gaming, Drawing, Writing. Dislikes: Mushrooms, Vllians, Being Hungry, Bullies. Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Dark Brown Hobbies: Training, Sport, Learning, Fighting, Eating, Sleeping, Intercourse, Gaming, Drawing, Writing. Values: His Christian Catholic ethics. Martial Status: Single Status: Prince Affiliation: Leader of The Omega Force Beta Team Previous Affiliation: The Omega Force Alpha Team Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B | 8-C | 5-A | 4-C | 4-B | 3-C | 3-A | 2-C | 2-A | Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Skilled with a sword, Enhanced Senses, Minor Reactive Evolution. Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Minor Heat Manipulation, and Minor Physics Manipulation via Tonormium Sword. Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Telepathy. | As before, plus Energy, Sound and Heat Absorption via Tonormium Armor, Flight via rocket boosters | As before | As before | As before, plus Sound Manipulation, Deafening, Can nullify energy-based powers, and Attack Reflection via Lion's Roar | Matter and Molecule Manipulation In his Mastered Primal State | Low Tier Reality Warping in his mastered Primal State Attack Potency: Wall level (In his human form he is above the standard peak human being, able to punch or kick through walls or trees) | Building level (In his Tonormium armour he has the striking strength to destroy a medium sized building) | Large Planet Level (Destroyed a planet in limbo | Star Level (Surviving an assault from Nebulon) | Solar System Level (Destroyed a Solar System when fighting General Phoedon) | Galaxy Level (Tore apart Kallungi) | Universe level (Destroy a section of hell with Exodius which was twice as large as our universe) | Low Multiverse level (Destroyed the cosmic space Xanerus, this space was stated to be one million times the size of the universe) High Multiverse level (Repaired the Multiverse with one hand, also defeating High Multiversal Hades in a ferocious battle. Speed: Superhuman | Transonic | Sub-Relativistic+ | Relativistic | FTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | ' 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 100 | Class Y | Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Galactic | Universal | Infinite | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class | Large Planet Class | Star Class | Solar System Class | Galactic Class | Universal Class | Low Multiversal Class | High Multiversal Class Durability: Wall level | Building level | Large Planet Level | Star Level | Solar System Level | Galactic Level | Universal Level | Low Multiversal Level | High Multiversal Level Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Godlike | Godlike | Godly | Godly | Virtually Inexhaustible | Virtually Inexhaustible | Nigh Infinite Range: Extended Melee | Several Meters | Several Meters |Several Meters | Several Meters | Tens Of Meters | Tens Of Meters | High Multiversal+ Intelligence: Genius | Genius | Genius | Genius | Gifted, albeit possessed of even more combat-applicable knowledge and skill than in base; operates slightly more on instinct | Above Average, albeit possessed of even more combat-applicable knowledge and skill than in base; operates slightly more on instinct | Low, albeit possessed of even more combat-applicable knowledge and skill than in base; operates more on instinct | Low, albeit possessed of even more combat-applicable knowledge and skill than in base; operates mostly on instinct | Low, albeit possessed of even more combat-applicable knowledge and skill than in base; operates fully on instinct Standard Equipment: Tonormium Armour -''' Tonormium is an alloy originally created by the Foedusymus Gods, the parents of the Greek, Egyptian and Nordic Gods, Lionman possesses a Tonormium plated armour, Tornormium a fictional metal in my universe so he absorbs energy, such as sound, light and heat, and force, which means the armor absorbs damage, it is also is twenty times as dense as Titanium allowing it to have incredible levels of durability. 'Quantum Computer -' Lionman possesses some of Pinnacle City's highest level tech, that being a quantum computer, which allows beings to travel universes, dimensions and even realities. 'Anti Gravity Disks -' Inside of Lionman's gauntlets lie gravity manipulative disks. 'Flash Light -' Lionman possesses a flashlight inside of his armour, just in case he's with allies that don't have vision abilities and can't see in dark places. 'Cloaking Device -' Another gadget inside of the Lionman's arsenal is a cloaking device, designed to render Lionman completely invisible. 'Lionman's sword -' Lionman is equipped with a Tonormium Sword, Proto Rednormium crystal, which makes the sword twice as heavy and as sharp as before, Rednormium gems are the power source of an extremely advanced race, although these gems are fatal to specific races with common genetic makeup, so they were reverse engineered to create something that benefits other alloys, although Daniel's fingerprints allow it to lose it's weight in his hands but still strike at the same force. Lionman's crystal in said sword can project energy beams, energy shields and can raise the tempreture of the sword to 500 degrees Celsius. 'Axe of Nemea -' After defeating the Nemean Lion in ancient Greece, Lionman was gifted the Axe Of Nemea by Zeus, a weapon made by Hephaestus, this weapon was given to Lionman to use in dire times of battling deities and cosmic level threats, he can summon this axe as well as project godly lightning out of it, it has the power to destroy entire Solar Systems with a swing. 'Sword Of Agregus -' They don't make this anymore, the Sword Of Agregus is a sword strong enough to destroy Multiversal Hell Lords, it's power was created by Agregus, an ancient God forgotten by time, older even than Uranus, Agregus was a great God but perhaps too great as he was too heroic, all the fights for good broke him down, to a point where it hurt him to stand, he was then mercilessly murdered by Moltouros, this sword can boost the wielder to universal levels, cut through space and time, control space and time and low scale reality warp Weaknesses: 1): Every minute under water, his power, speed and durability goes down by 10% but the longer he is out of water, the more time he has to regain the strength. 2): Daniel experiences Anxiety Attacks, it could possibly be at random, or it could involve Daniel's fear of failing his people, family or planet 3): He has no defense against magic or spiritual energy. 4): One could exploit his tail as a weakness, but be prepared to go for a ride. 5): Daniel has a temper and when pushed enough can explode. 6): While Lionman has a healing factor, it's limited, while he can heal most fatal wounds, he cannot regrow limbs or organs. 7): Lionman will never turn down a challenge, that means that he'll battle anyone, even if it puts him in danger or the enemy is more powerful than himself. Feats: 'Base State -' * In his youth, he, physically overpowered a thug with a knife, punched through a foot long of plaster, he ran 25 mph, he defeated Ethan finally who was able to shatter brick walls by striking it and squat 500 pounds and drew a small drop of blood from a heavily suppressed first form Morganeth after he garnered the full power from all the pupils of Zyiang Zyung and Zyiang himself. Daniel survives in the Himalayas wilderness for his own for an entire year, fighting Black Bears, Snow Leopards and Yaks and winning every time. Adult: Daniel runs through 300-degree flames from a pyromaniac psychopath with pyrokinesis, he then knocks him out with a spinning backhand. Daniel stomps a car moving at 15 kmph in 9 seconds. Daniel catches a 70-kilo rock out of the air flying at him at 50 kmph and crushed it bare handed. Daniel almost busts open the skeleton of a 6'9 man out of mentioning Ethan, that was one strike, then he threw him out the window 20 feet away, this man was wearing Evolutionary Villain line swat gear, half the durability of Solid Steel. Daniel beats a snake bandit's head in against a cave until he saw blood, Snake Bandits are said to be "10 times stronger and 20 times faster than an average adult male Daniel fights 12 ninjas who were masters of 12 different styles with 12-millimetre thick Bruezan armour, which is 12 times harder and thicker than diamond but half as heavy, Daniel knocked them out with sheer strength, speed and outsmarting them. Daniel on a mission was sent to an abandoned cave to retrieve the artefact "Ultimate Elixir" fight Armadillion, an Evolutionary Villian who was 8 feet tall and 1000 pounds heavy, who had a shell that was three times harder than diamond Daniel fought him physically just for some fun, however, he was overpowered eventually, so he took it upon himself to drink the Elixir without any testing and his strength and speed multiplied by three, Daniel used his Wing Chun and Wooshu experience to overpower Armadillion before sending him through a wall of rock, arresting him. Daniel travels to the African Savannah to study meditation, scientific experiment and Spiritual Practice, during this time he had taken out top African Villains 'Lionman -' * Pulling/Collapsing a mountain in itself while fighting a horde of Evolutionary villains. Lifted the sword of Agregus, a sword that slices through space and time, it weighs trillions of tons and it was bonded to his soul Solo'd an entire Platoon of warriors as strong as he was when he first entered the Realm as The Lionman, indicating that he had grown in power and speed by the day by an exponential amount Shockwaves destroy moons in a fight with the most powerful Revolutionary in the entire Realm who was said to be the largest threat to the Ruler, who was causing the war, Lionman ended up destroying a planet before using too much power and falling unconscious as he also knocked out the Revolutionist. Lionman ran tests, carrying the weight of a moon on each limb and he was only half as fast as before, with half the control, showing that he could lift leaps and bounds more had he been motivated or pissed off Lionman sparring with his little sister Rapid still managed to defeat her and Tyhpoonus, a Veteran Evolutionary Human, both these guys are Elite and High Tier respectively, note water is Rapid's main shtick, as well as Super Speed, she's far beyond light speed, although her striking strength and durability was nowhere near Lionman's so Typhoonus was tanking most of the strikes, but note it was said if Rapid actually applied herself to training she could probably defeat Lionman due to her powers specialising against Lionman's weakness. Doesn't even budge when Exodius sends a low power energy beam towards Lionman, this beam hurt Conjurest, who had a shield to prior protect him, that beam went straight through it, this is a big deal because Conjurest shielded an entire Metropolitan from a nuclear bomb, so the beam had to be as powerful as a nuke, Lionman didn't even budge. Lionman takes twenty punches from base Exodius, who is three times stronger than a Suppressed Ultravox X, so that's 20 punches from someone who is 3 times Solar System level while suppressed, Lionman was defeated and put out of action for a long time Lionman literally gets captured by the Neo Soviet Union and gets tested and tortured, but he wouldn't break, proving the warriors from Oceania are far more advanced than the Communist ones, the head of the Neo Communist, Darya Vasiliev even goes as far to duel a tortured and weakened Lionman on a moon far away from Earth's solar system before ripping both his arms off, then his throat, leaving him in rubble before she decimates him with nuclear energy, 3,641,000,000,000 times that off the Tsar Bomba, per second for two minutes which has a 50,000,000 ton yield which means she hit him with 182,050,000,000,000,000,000 tons every second, that's 27.5 Earths per second! 3,300 Earths by the time she was done. That's 21,780,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 tons of force, after that she left him as a skeleton with a bit of flesh on him, she then snapped his carcase in half and then declared to Russia she had killed the Lionman two days later... Guess who rolled up on live television with only 1st - 2nd degree burns? That's right, Lionman Defeats a being similar to him with a Shark Motif created by Dr Regal to replicate the Lionman form, the Shark was further mutated than Lionman was, however way less controlled. Manages to fight off a Platoon of these Animal Men, before Bengal Tiger, a far more controlled being knocked Lionman out with one strike. Lionman Post Further Enhancements: four times as strong and fast, defeated that same Squadron, causing a breakout, however that caused a break out as all the animal men fought each other, it was round two, Lionman vs Bengal, Lionman managed to barely get the edge over Bengal and made him revert to his base form, and he found out it was... ETHAN!? Lionman and Bengal Tiger confronted Dr Regal who confirmed he had been working on himself and transformed into Omnimal, taking the fight back to Dan and Ethan, who held their ground, but Omnimal was stated by Lionman to hit "Harder than Ultravox ever hit him!" and Ultravox hits his son hard during training, Great White, the Shark that Lionman beat before gained control through time out of the pod, the trio outmanoeuvred and overpowered Omnimal. Slices Ultravox X in the eye and gives him a deep scar, a suppressed Ultravox X is as strong as Ultravox when he is also suppressed, note their base level is both Solar Systemic, Lionman damaged him, that was after he got three good hooks in, scaling to X Lionman's damage output should logically be Super Flare levels at this point, another thing to note, Ultravox X can syphon and nullify powers or scale them up, opposite to Ultravox's mimicry abilities, so Lionman was being drained, best option to assume was that he's Star Level at this point. Lionman he was able to hold together the Indo-Australian Plate and the Pacific plate together, the plates were moved by Exodius, he had to not only overpower Exodius, but also pull the plates back together, Exodius moved the plates with his telekinetic abilities, which he was suppressed when he performed this feat, his full extent of his telekinetic powers are unknown, which means that this feat is very hard to calculate as Lionman wasn't just overpowering the weight of the Indo Australian Plate and the Pacific plate, but also Exodius' telekinetic ability, this for for quite a while too, the safest assumption is to say this was a planetary level feat. Lionman tanked a Solar Flare and Comet shower in a fight against the cosmic villain, Nebulous, however he was defeated by Nebulous shortly after, still an incredible feat providing that Nebulous has the power to destroy Large Stars in his first form. 'Primal 1 -' * In his Primal 1 state Lionman survived the full power of Meltdown’s nemesis Nucleoid, who was exerting all his power while terrified to get Lionman off his tail, all this did was take all Nucleoid’s energy away and revert Lionman back to his standard form, this is impressive due to the fact that Nucleoid destroyed a solar system when he was fighting King Valious, although Valious decimated him in his base form. Primal 1 while fighting Alien General Phoedon choke slammed him to the ground and then punched him in the face so hard the Solar System they were in was destroyed, and the dozen surrounding Solar Systems shook. 'Primal 2 -' * Lionman tore apart Kallungi, in his Death battle, Kallungi was stated to be Galaxy level by Akhill who has close ties to the character, Lionman in his Primal 2 state overpowered and pummelled Titan X to a bloody mess, whose power was scanned and was stated to be about to destroying the Andromeda Galaxy if it wasn't for Lionman's intervention. Primal 2 Lionman throws a heavily suppressed Exodius around like a ragdoll, Primal 2 Lionman tanks multiple serious hits from a decently suppressed Exodius, and fires a few back, Primal 2 Lionman fought Morganeth in his first form in hell, and won, even though Morgan's hax were involved, Lionman in his Primal 2 form rag dolled the entire Omega Force Beta in a training session, except for Bengal Tiger and Xana, note Bengal Tiger was using Primal 1 and he hit Lionman with a tiger claw, and Xana is just that savage, eventually defeating Primal 2 Lionman, but it's important to note Primal 2 Lionman was weakened by that Tiger Claw. 'Primal 3 -' * In this state Primal 3 Lionman ragdolled his entire team when he was going berserk in hell before the got to Exodius, and fought him, stating that they destroyed a section of hell, twice as large than that of the Universe, base state Exodius and Primal 3 Lionman were equal to each other in this fight, destroying half each. 'Primal 4 -' * Lionman in his Primal 4 state survived an onslaught from Zeus, surviving and healing from punch after punch, after punch, each punch was stated to be powerful enough to destroy the Multiverse thousands of times over, Primal 4 Lionman was defeated due to Zeus’ overwhelming strength and speed, but Lionman did manage to do very well due to his skill and precognition, constantly outsmarting Zeus, he also weakened Zeus down to multiversal level strength with his toxin in his tail. Lionman in his Primal 4 state brutally bashed, struck and bludgeoned Morganeth, during this Lionman single handedly destroyed the cosmic space Xanerus, which was a realm governed by highly intellectual cosmic beings, they escaped and were sent to rebuild it, but this space was stated to be one million times the size of the universe '''Mastered Primal -''' * With this state, Lionman was able to reality warp the destroyed multiverse back together in the closing of his hand, while simultaneously fixing space and time with a wave, in this state he defeated Third Form Morganeth for good in a brutal contest, destroying Morganeth once and for all. In this state, Lionman was said to be as powerful as Zeus, Odin and Ra, which angered Hades, so he was attacked, Lionman defeated the High Multiversal Hades after a monsterous battle Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Superhuman Strength -' Daniel is three times as strong as the pinnacle of natural human levels, thanks to the ultimate elixir Daniel is granted a prototype armour enhancing his speed and strength twelve times over PTSD causes Daniel's Ultimate Elixir in his bloodstream to make him act violently blacking out tearing villains who were tens of times stronger than he was, meaning he was fighting at 30x peak human strengths without armour and 360x peak human with it Lionman due to the Lionman ritual has become physically strong enough to lift and deliver enough force to destroy stars. 'Superhuman Speed -' Daniel is three times faster than the pinnacle of natural human levels, thanks to the ultimate elixir Daniel is granted a prototype armour enhancing his speed and strength twelve times over PTSD causes Daniel's Ultimate Elixir in his bloodstream to make him act violently blacking out tearing villains who were tens of times stronger than he was, meaning he was fighting at 30x peak human speeds without armour and 360x peak human with it Lionman due to the Lionman ritual has become fast enough to move a couple hundred thousand times faster than sound in his Lionman state. 'Healing Factor -' Lionman can regenerate wounds and broken bones in a very short time, almost instantly, however, he cannot regrow limbs or organs within a short time, he'd need outside help for that. However, in his Primal state, that's accelerated, even more so in his Primal 2 form, so on, so forth, however, in his Mastered Primal State, he can regenerate from a molecule, shown when he fought Fenrir during Ragnarok. As he blasted Lionman with the God Howl, an attack powered by Godly Energy, Mastered Primal Lionman dramatically healed and killed the beast after it ate Odin... Again... 'Superhuman Agility -' Lionman can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. L'ight Mind Control Resistance -' Lionman cannot be put down by stranded telepaths nor controlled, as his mind is too advanced as it manages to be primal and savage, but at the same time a fighting genius. 'Claw Retraction -' Lionman is able to retract claws from the fingers of his hands, sharp enough to cut through beings who have similar level's of durability to The Lionman, as shown when he claws beings like Bengal Tiger or Morganeth who have almost the same durability levels as him or higher. 'Fighting Skill -' Daniel even as a young child was trained to be one of the best hand to hand combats, on the Earth, through time and training, he has become on the upper echelon of fighters in the Omega Reality. He is adept at Kung Fu, Wing Chun, Karate, Kenjutsu, and Raion No Michi which is the way of the Lion He also has knowledge of Muay Thai, Jiu-Jitsu, Kali, Boxing, Board Sword Fighting, Kendo, Tae-Kwon-Do, Fencing, Krav Maga, Jeet Kune Do and Professional Wrestling 'Super Human Senses -' Not only does Lionman posses super human hearing, able to hear across a 10 kilometer radius, he also has Parabolic Hearing, which means he can cancel out any sound he wants to focus on a single sound or more. Lionman can detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track targets with nothing but his nose. Lionman can see in the entire Electromagnetic spectrum, meaning he can detect Microwaves, Radio waves, Infrared, Ultraviolet, Gamma Rays, you name it. 'Communication with Animals -' Due to Lionman's animal attributes and his influence towards them, more specifically big cats and indeed, Lions he can communicate and speak to them, even going as far to aid or assist him in battle, although he can do the same to all animals, it's to a lower extent. 'Superhuman Stamina -' Lionman can fight for days to weeks on end without showing fatigue or tire, for instance when he was captured by Dr Regal and was force to fight battalions of beings similar to him, or when e withstood assaults from Nebulon, Morganeth and when he beat Exodius, the most impressive stamina feat for Lionman is when he fought Petrinos for one week in a trial of combat, Petrinos is the son of Ares and Athena, and is more powerful than both of them as he is able to empower him further via the God Stone that covers his body when he calls on Gaia, Lionman defeated him and recruited him to the Beta team of the Omega Force. 'Superhuman Leaping -' Lionman due to his extremely powerful leg muscles, he is able to bound at incredibly high speeds and distances to create the illusion that he is flying, due to his superhuman agility, he can also change direction easily without loosing momentum. Primal Forms 'Primal State Stage 1 -' Through extensive rage, stress or pain, the Lionman loses the grip of his human control, becoming more animalistic, loses rationality, but increases instinct, this form multiplies his attack, speed and durability by a one hundred fold, visible changes are eyes become red, mane grows in length, claws grow, legs become more arched and muscular like a Lion's, he now stands at twelve feet tall, his healing factor can now heal organs and limbs, in this state he can destroy Solar systems and move just over the 20 times the speed of light. 'Primal State Stage 2 -' The second state of Lionman's primal form, where he is stronger, faster and more durable by a further 100,000 fold, growing into a 20 foot tall monster, he's senses are also drastically increased, he gains an even longer mane and claws, longer jaw and teeth, he develops stripes and spots onto his body, at this state he is able to destroy an excess of a Galaxy moving two thousand times faster than light. 'Primal State Stage 3 -' The third Primal state of Lionman's transformations, where he's bones actually thicken creating an outside endoskeleton, his mane is now as long as his waist from the back, and down his chest from the front, he's frame is massive, he's stripes are larger and more sporadic, same with his spots, he has a massive jaw and fangs, even grown tusks, his height is 35 feet tall, he has the ability in this fold to destroy a Universe, in this state he is almost fully a beast, only able to perform two word utterances at best, generally only one word utterances, he can now move at a hundred thousand times faster than light 'Primal State Stage 4 -' The most powerful of all his forms, this form takes the appearance of a chimera, a massive Lion/Scorpian like tail, fully armored, Lionman's fur is fully armored with his black and dark grey bone protrusions, he has developed Dragon Wings huge horns on top of his forehead, standing at 50 feet tall, completely savage, unable to create rational fought, the extent of his verbal communication is maybe 5 words, Die, Kill, Rip, Head, Off, he has the ability of destroying small Multiverses and moving 500 million times faster than light.(edited) 'Controlled Primal State -' In this form Lionman regains his mentality back, instead of being fully fueled by rage and instinct, he becomes heavily armored, with the power close to a God, in this state he has cinders rising from his body, with smoke ejecting, his tattoos glow a red hue as well as his eyes, he can project weapons made out of energy and project them into enemies, he can create energy wings as well in this form he can destroy larger multiverses and move 10 billion times faster than light. 'Lion Roar -' This is the big one, this attack is one of Lionman's most destructive attacks, mainly because of it's versatility, it can create a massive sound wave either from the front of omnidirectionally, it can cancel out energy and physical attacks, it can deafen the enemy, it can render enemies unconscious, it can exert a high level of destructive force and can even be potentially solar systems levels of destructive power or higher if he used it at his full power, hence why Lionman doesn't use it all that often, the Lion Roar is equivalent to ten punches of each forms he is in, for example, if Lionman used the Lion Roar in his fourth stage, he could destroy a Multiverse, and if he used it in his Mastered state he’d potentially be able to destroy a Complex Multiverse. '''Key: Base | Armour | Lionman | Current Lionman | Primal 1 | Primal 2 | Primal 3 | Primal 4 | Mastered Primal | ''' '''Note: The Lionman, being an Evolutionary human, grows in power and speed through time, this could be boosted by emotional, mental or physical stress or pain to him, training, or other conventional means. Lionman RARELY goes past Primal 2 as he deems it too destructive and doesn't have a good handle over the forms. Also due to honour, he won't use the Sword of Agregus unless he's battling an opponent who has a chance against it. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Scavok (5-A keys were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sound Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:TheLionOfLegend's Pages